Healing
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Jed, Abbey, Liz, and Ellie spend the weekend with Abbey's family in the Boston suburbs. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Jed and Abbey are privately working to move past their personal tragedy from two months prior. Bartlet History 21.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I wrote this story over the course of a few weeks, but I originally intended it to be one continuous piece. And then it ended up being nearly 8000 words. And that's just ridiculous. Though I suppose that's what I get when I dawdle on writing Bartlet History for so long. So this, BH21, has been separated into 3 parts. I hope you enjoy. I really loved writing this. We have some new characters and some returning characters, and as the title suggests, Jed and Abbey work through the miscarriage (see Bartlet History 20 entitled Too Soon).

 **Healing**

"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee…" Abbey hummed to herself as she folded laundry.

Jed groaned. "Again with that?"

"It's stuck in my head!" she told him.

"We saw Grease over a week ago. And you're still singing the music," Jed complained.

"Well, it's very catchy. And besides…"

"Yeah, yeah, Grease is the story of you in high school," he said, finishing her sentence. "I still have trouble believing you were ever a cute new girl falling for the bad boy jerk. But I guess that transformation is why you ended up like you were when we met."

Abbey smirked and looked away to hide her expression. It amused her to no end that Jed assumed she was Sandy. No need to shatter that illusion right now. "At least I got over my bad boy phase," she conceded.

He frowned at her. "Are you saying I'm not a dangerous, sexy bad boy?"

Abbey laughed loudly. "You were studying to be a priest when we met!"

"Okay, so maybe not a dangerous bad boy," he pouted.

She walked over to where he was sitting and leaned down and whispered, "Not dangerous but very sexy." She nibbled on his earlobe to emphasize her point.

Jed inhaled sharply before clearing his throat and inching away from her. "Knock it off. We gotta get going soon." Besides, it had been a while since she'd come on to him like this. He liked her in a good mood, but he was still a little worried.

Abbey sighed. "Yeah, you're right. My family is expecting us for dinner." She stood and returned to her laundry. "I'll finish this up. Can you make sure the girls are all packed?"

Jed nodded and went down the hall to check on Liz and Ellie. Before he even reached their bedrooms, ten-year-old Elizabeth darted out of Ellie's room and closed the door behind her. "Dad, I tried to help her," she told him in preemptive defense.

"Okay…" Jed went past his eldest daughter and entered the room. Ellie's clothes were all over the entire room in messy piles. "Eleanor, what's going on here?" he asked calmly. Abbey was sure to be livid, but he couldn't help but find it a little funny.

"I'm packing," the four-year-old replied simply.

"It looks to me like you've got more clothes out here than you need, jellybean."

"I'm organizing, Daddy." Ellie then went into a long-winded and somewhat mumbling explanation of her process.

Liz stood in the doorway and folded her arms, watching with a bemused expression. Jed noticed she looked identical to her mother, and it made him smile for a moment. "Okay, Ell, why don't you and me and Lizzie decide what it is you want to bring for the week with Grandma and Grandpa, and then we can put the rest away. Let's get to work quick before Mom sees, okay?"

Abbey found her husband and children a little while later working in such a focused manner. "We should probably get going in about half an hour. Are we going to be ready?" she asked.

"We should be, yes," Jed replied. He was too focused on his task to even turn to look at her. He didn't know how Abbey did it. She seemed to be able to fold blouses and pants with such ease. He wasn't doing the best job, and it was still taking forever.

"Hon, why don't I swap with you? Tim is on the phone."

He nodded and went to take the call from his campaign manager in his study. Abbey was left with the girls. She had them packed and ready to go by the time Jed got off the phone.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Jed's voice sounded loudly down the hall.

Abbey rolled her eyes. She knew that tone. He was angry, but it was going to be something petty and unimportant. When he was really angry, it was quiet and terrifying until it did finally explode. This wasn't that.

The door to the study slammed and Jed stomped down the stairs. Abbey paused for a moment, trying to decide what she needed to do. "Liz, Ellie, finish packing the last few things and then bring your bags down to the front door. You can leave the rest of the clothes until we get back." She stood up and sighed. "I have to go calm your dad down before he drives us all to Boston."

Abbey left the girls to finish their task and went downstairs to find her husband. Jed was in the kitchen, angrily drinking a glass of water. She leaned next to the fridge and crossed her arms.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" she asked, her brows raised, daring him to say something ridiculous.

"You know whose book is being published next month?"

"Yours," Abbey answered.

Jed nodded. "Mine _and_ Yosh Takahashi's."

"Oh god," she groaned. "You two have been biting at each other's heels since London. Can't you just let it go?"

"Abbey, every single theory I've ever had, he's tried to argue the exact opposite. He's doing it just to get at me, I swear to God he is."

She could tell that he was getting himself more worked up, and if he got behind the wheel of a car like this, he'd probably crash into a fire hydrant or something. "Jed, go take a walk. Milk a cow or brush one of the horses."

"I'm fine, Abbey," he insisted.

"I'm going to load up the luggage. You go cool off. Our daughters are going to be in the car, and I won't let you drive like this."

"Yeah, okay." He knew she was right. He hated that Takahashi got him so worked up like this. But that pompous, Japanese pain in the ass never seemed to go away. He was always right there, spouting some conservative, free-market BS. Jed never could resist that bait. It was a classroom debate with Takahashi that had led to the paper that had almost gotten Jed thrown out of the London School of Economics. Takahashi had gotten him so riled up that he'd gone to the other extreme and posited the deregulation of far east trade barriers, a theory so incredibly radical that he'd gotten reprimanded by the Dean himself. He hadn't ever told Abbey how much trouble he'd actually been in. But thank goodness Professor Meade had seen the spark of a legitimate idea in that insane paper. It had ended up being his Master's thesis and grown into his PhD dissertation, and was now the subject of his forthcoming book. Ten years after the idea had started, he'd finally be publishing his book, _Theory and Design of Macroeconomics in Developing Nations_.

Jed took another turn around the barn, pausing to greet the horses. By the time he returned to the house, Abbey had gotten everything packed into the car and was in the process of making sure the girls were comfortable for the journey. The parents shared a nod, indicating that they were ready to go now.

As they drove, Jed asked the girls silly trivia questions. "Who can name all the seven dwarves?" or "How many states end with the letter A?" or Abbey's favorite, "Sing the alphabet backwards!" She loved listening to her little girls get all tongue-tied. They were both smart as a whip, and seeing them struggle with something so inane was absolutely charming. It also didn't hurt that Abbey could recite the alphabet backwards in her sleep—she often did just that when she was having trouble falling asleep.

To save Liz and Ellie from their confusion, Jed decided to change the subject. "Girls, remember, we're going to see Aunt Theresa and Uncle Richard and Cousin Max."

Ellie was still too young to remember the last time the Millers had visited. But Liz remembered Max. And Abbey had a long history with her cousin, Theresa. Mother and daughter grumbled at the prospect.

"Oh come on, they're family. Max is thirteen now. You guys will have lots of fun," Jed assured them.

Abbey still wasn't excited to see her extended family. Just the night before, she'd gone on a whopper of a rant about Theresa. "She's spoiled and entitled and she's always been a brat. Even when I was ten and she was fifteen, she was pompous and pretentious and a complete and utter pain!"

Jed had heard these complaints about boarding school-educated Theresa many times before. So he complimented his wife on her alliteration and otherwise ignored her disgruntled raving.

In the car, Abbey mumbled, "I don't see why we couldn't have Aunt Cynthia and little Joe visit. He's a sweetheart."

"I thought Aunt Cynthia scared you?"

"Well, she's a bit forceful. But she had a baby at forty-one, became a widow a year later, and has been running a supremely successful corporation ever since Uncle Milton died. How Joe has grown into such a sweet teenaged boy is beyond me. You know, he's going to Princeton next year," Abbey said.

Liz interrupted, "Are we there yet? Ellie is falling asleep and I'm bored."

Jed went back to trying to entertain the kids while Abbey stewed in annoyance beside him. Her feelings were premature, as she was sure to be plenty frustrated spending a holiday weekend with her least favorite relatives, but preparing herself did seem the better course of action. But Abbey smiled to herself. At least they'd get one night off to spend with people she actually adored.

At long last, they arrived at the Barrington house in Lincoln, just in time for dinner. Liz and Ellie practically burst out of the car and into their grandparents' arms. Louise, Abbey's mother, covered Liz in kisses while Jim, Abbey's father, lifted little Ellie with one arm. She giggled happily. By the time Jed and Abbey got out of the car, Jim had taken Liz in his other arm and began swinging the girls in circles.

"Jim, they're gonna throw up on you in a minute," Jed warned with a laugh.

"We're having fun, Daddy!" Liz assured him.

But Jim put them down anyway so he could greet his daughter and son-in-law. Abbey got to her father first.

"You used to do that with Kate and me when we were little," she said nostalgically. She fell into her father's crushing embrace and somehow felt calmer than she had in quite a while.

Jed greeted Louise warmly but watched Abbey and her father out of the corner of his eye with a small smile. Their relationship was so special and was so very much a part of who Abbey was as a person. And Jed wanted nothing more than to be a father to his girls the way Jim was to Abbey and her sister. Unlike his own father, Jed never had any hesitation going to Jim Barrington with any questions or concerns he had. He was lucky to have married into such a kind, loving family who accepted him so happily.

"Everyone come inside! Dinner is almost ready," Louise announced.

"Mom, are the Millers here yet?" Abbey asked warily.

"No, they won't be here until the holiday barbecue tomorrow. Theresa wanted to stay at a hotel closer to the city. Apparently none of the ones around here cater to her unique needs," Louise replied with ire dripping from her tone. That made Abbey secretly quite happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a happy affair, focused on how Liz was spending her summer before starting fifth grade, trying to get Ellie to speak up even a little bit in front of the whole family, and asking Jed all about his first few months in the New Hampshire Board of Education. Abbey was calm and happy, two feelings that had been distinctly lacking in the last two months. She unconsciously put her hand on her lower abdomen, still feeling somewhat like a hollow shell.

Jed caught his wife's eye and gave her a smile. She needed this, he knew. Spending time with her family would help. Even if they didn't know why. Hopefully Theresa wouldn't cause too much of a headache. Jed would have to do the best he could to keep Abbey from getting too stressed.

That night, Jed and Abbey slept in the guest room while Liz and Ellie shared Abbey's childhood bedroom upstairs. Once the girls were tucked in, they went down to the well-worn guest room.

"You remember the first time you slept here?" Abbey asked as she changed into her nightgown.

Jed nodded. "Thanksgiving when we first started dating. We'd only been together for a little over a month, right?"

"Yep." She smiled as she walked past him to go brush her teeth.

"Oh that's not fair!" Jed whined when he noticed what she was wearing. A red silk nightgown that showed off her legs and left very little to the imagination.

"I had to bring it. Made me think of the last time you stayed in this room all by yourself."

He frowned. "When was that?" He was distracted by the sight of her to get his memory to work properly.

"Christmas of '66. I snuck into your room wearing the red sweater you gave me."

"And not much else," he added, remembering the occasion now.

She grinned, her nose wrinkling in the most joyful fashion. "And you proposed a few hours later."

Jed walked over to where she stood by the sink and spun her around to him before dipping her low. He took the toothbrush out of her hand and tossed it into the sink before leaning in to kiss her.

"I'm covered in toothpaste!" she protested. But when he was undeterred, she couldn't help but burst into laughter. She sprayed foamy, minty spit all over his face, which only made her laugh more.

He lifted her to a standing position before he joined her laughter. The last thing he wanted to do was drop her. They both wiped their faces off and rinsed their mouths before sharing a deep kiss.

Abbey began to subtly push him towards the bed, but he paused and pulled away. "We're in your parents' house," he warned.

"We can be quiet," she replied, pulling his shirttails out of his pants.

Jed took her hands and held them away from his body. "I don't want us to be quiet. And frankly, it's been a while and I do not trust us at all, sweetheart." He gave her a sad smile.

"It's been nine weeks since the procedure. Dr. Hardy said we could have sex after eight weeks."

"I know, Abbey. And I didn't want to push you at all. We both lost our daughter but I know it was different for you."

She nodded. "And I want to move past it and be back to the way we were. Especially our sex life."

"I agree." He pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"Show me," she whispered.

He groaned. "Not while we're in this house, honey, please."

That was a tone she wasn't used to. He was almost begging. That was enough for her. "Okay." She pulled away from him and went back into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth. This time she closed the door behind her.

Abbey retrieved her toothbrush and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to be angry at Jed. That was the last thing she wanted. No, actually, the last thing she wanted was to continue feeling helpless and hopeless. She could feel herself slipping back to that place. And she wouldn't do it. Abbey refused.

She finished getting ready for bed and came out of the bathroom. Jed was sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Abbey, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She shook her head and came to sit beside him. She wordlessly snuggled into his embrace, feeling his broad chest breathe in and out under her cheek, counting the beats of his heart and allowing his strong arms to comfort her as always.

"We'll be okay, I promise," Jed whispered. He held her for a little while before she let out a deep breath and told him to get ready for bed. She got into bed while he was in the bathroom and gave him a quick kiss goodnight before turning over and forcing herself to sleep.

Jed lay awake, staring at the dark ceiling. He didn't know what he was supposed to do for her. More often than not, they were on the same page. He might lose his way, and she was there to be the voice of reason. She might get a little stressed out, and he was there to lend a hand. They were partners in their lives and in their family, despite how busy and separate their careers had made them. But since the miscarriage, he felt so lost. It was his daughter that had died, but every time he thought about how it must be affecting Abbey, his heart broke a little more. He didn't know how to help her. He didn't want to push her to open up, but perhaps he should have. She had a tendency to repress her feelings when she was unhappy. She was getting better about letting him know when he'd done something wrong, but when there was no blame to be placed, she kept so much to herself. This time was much worse than the depression she'd fallen into in London; this time he was more than aware of her heartache and yet he still couldn't help her. In that moment, Jed vowed to himself that he would be a better husband to her. She needed him now, more than ever. He couldn't let her down.

The next day was a very special holiday for the Bartlet family. Independence Day was one of Jed's favorite holidays. He woke up from a fitful night's sleep feeling energized for the day. Even if Abbey's obnoxious relatives would be coming for the barbecue, he wouldn't let that deter him from regaling his girls with the story of the American Revolution.

Abbey awoke feeling renewed. The stress of the night before was far away from her mind. She would enjoy this day with her family if it killed her.

She sat at the breakfast table with a happy smile as she listened to Jed explain the French and Indian War to Liz and Ellie. From there, he moved on to the implications of the Stamp Act and Tea Act. It was ten in the morning by the time he got to the Boston Tea Party. The girls were thoroughly entertained. Even Liz, who had heard these stories many times, ate up every word out her enthusiastic father's mouth. Abbey loved how he told stories from history. His love of the stories, of the United States, and of their daughters just made her love him even more.

The stories were interrupted by the dreaded arrival of the Millers: Abbey's cousin Theresa, her husband Richard, and their son Max. Jim was the first to greet them warmly. Louise welcomed them into their home with forced enthusiasm. Abbey pasted a smile on her face and tried not to seem too pained.

"Louise, I see you haven't redone the wallpaper since we were last here. I did give you the number of my decorator, didn't I? Or did you lose it?" Theresa said upon entering the living room.

Louise's eyes went wide but she just blinked and turned to the children. "Theresa, you remember our granddaughter Lizzie, and this is Ellie."

Little Ellie looked up at this new relative. Her hazel eyes moved from the woman's shiny black shoes to her flawless silk stockings and navy blue suit that didn't have any of those wrinkles in it that Mommy's skirts always had, and saw a wide, scary smile with the whitest teeth she had ever seen. And her black hair was so straight and so shiny. Ellie had never seen anyone look like that before.

"Ellie? Surely that's not the child's name," Theresa commented.

Liz stood tall next to her sister. "Her name is Eleanor. But we call her Ellie. My name is Elizabeth and everyone calls me Liz or Lizzie," she replied defiantly.

Theresa scoffed and turned away from the children. "I cannot abide nicknames."

Abbey narrowed her eyes. "Of course. And how is _Maximilian_ doing?"

Richard pushed his son forward. "Say hello to everyone, Max."

Abbey smirked to herself. Jed saw that look and felt the tension in the room right out the gate. "Why don't we all go out to the yard. Max, how about you join Liz and Ellie? They can tell you all about why today is such an important day."

Liz looked just about as thrilled as her mother. But Ellie had been distracted from Theresa's intimidation by her father's prompting. She walked straight up to Max and took his hand. "Today is Independence Day because the Americans wrote a letter to the King of England and said we were going to have our own country," she explained as she led him outside. All the Bartlets were very proud of the four-year-old for being so brave and so smart in front of strangers. Liz followed her thirteen-year-old cousin being dragged by her baby sister.

"Can I get everyone a beer?" Jim asked the adults.

Theresa looked positively offended by the idea of beer. But Richard walked past his immaculately cultured wife to accept Jim's offer, clapping him on the shoulder. Jed couldn't help but be reminded of a used car salesman. Perhaps it was the blue checkered jacket.

Jim and Richard went to get drinks. Jed considered following them but decided instead to stay close by his wife. The women were all standing there so awkwardly. Abbey was the first person to break the quiet. "Theresa, how's your mother doing? Jed and I were just talking about little Joe yesterday. But he isn't so little anymore. Off to college soon, isn't he? How's Cynthia taking that?"

"Joseph will be going to Princeton. Mother is quite pleased with his hard work. I'll never understand why she's remained on her own all these years. It really has disadvantaged my poor little brother, growing up without a father," Theresa replied.

"She's been very busy with the business since Uncle Milton passed," Abbey replied with a frown. "And I don't think Joe has been too disadvantaged, attending all those private schools."

"I attended private schools knowing that I had _two_ parents, and I cannot imagine how Joseph has been able to succeed in such an environment," Theresa maintained.

Abbey looked like she was about to start yelling, so Jed interjected, "Well, regardless of the situation, it's good to know they're both doing well." He put a hand on her back, hoping to calm her just a little bit.

"Why don't we all go outside?" Louise suggested.

Jed and Abbey hung back. "I hate her. I hate her. I hate her," Abbey muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I know, sweetheart. Try not to let it get to you. It's only a few hours," he reminded her.

"Jed, she's been here for ten minutes and I'm ready to rip her throat out."

He tried not to laugh but he couldn't help a small chuckle. "Why don't I tell more stories to the kids and you can sit by me and listen?" he offered.

But before Abbey could join her husband and the kids, her father pulled her aside. "Ducky, don't you leave me with these people!" he hissed.

"Dad, she's your niece!"

"I know, but my sister ruined her with all those damn schools. And I forgot how obnoxious Richard is. I'll never understand it. You know what he just asked me?"

Abbey pressed her lips together to prevent an amused grin. "What?"

"He asked me if I had any disposable income over fifty thousand dollars because he knew of a great investment opportunity that was sure to double my money. But it would only be worth it if I had enough to play the market with."

This time Abbey did laugh. "Oh I gotta get him with Jed."

Jim's eyes went wide. "I didn't even think about that! That Ph.D. in economics could finally be useful."

Abbey smacked his arm. "Dad! He's published a book! It comes out next month!"

"Oh is that what his fancy degree is doing?" he teased.

"I'd be very annoyed if I actually believed that you thought my husband wasted his time at the London School of Economics."

Jim put his arm around her shoulders. "No, you know I think the world of Jed. He's only getting started."

Abbey smiled. "Take that, Theresa. We might not have fifty thousand of disposable income, but my husband's namesake signed the Declaration of Independence on this day two hundred and two years ago."

Jim gave a light laugh. "That's right, ducky."

"And you fought to preserve American freedom, too," she added.

He rolled his eyes. "I was in the medical corps in Naples for four months in 1943. I hardly think that counts."

"Don't diminish your contribution," Abbey scolded.

Jim smiled at his daughter with pride and allowed her to return to her husband. He could tell there was something slightly off about her, but he wouldn't say anything. If she wanted to talk to him about it, he knew she would come to him. But he didn't like seeing his Abigail distant like this. Like she was trying to be herself. Jim pushed the idea out of his mind.

Just before dinner was served, Jed was cornered by Richard. "Hey, Jeddy, did I hear that you're some kind of elected official up in New Hampshire?"

Jed wasn't sure whether he was more annoyed by Richard's tone, implying that being related to an elected official could somehow help him, or being called by the nickname 'Jeddy.' "I'm on the State Board of Education."

"Oh, is that all?"

Again with the offensive tone. Jed could feel his jaw tighten involuntarily. "Yes, well, it's important work that needs doing. My children go to New Hampshire public schools, and so do millions of other children, and education is the most important resource we can give to people to improve their lives."

Richard smiled, resembling a hyena. "Oh yeah? Did all that education make you millions?"

"I have a book coming out next month." Jed realized that statement came out much weaker than he'd intended. "And I'm still teaching one class at Dartmouth next semester."

"Well that's good, I suppose. I'm a Wharton man, myself."

"How nice for you," Jed replied. He desperately looked around for someone, anyone, to save him.

To his surprise, little Ellie came over and took his hand. "Daddy, can you help me get a glass of water, please?" she asked politely.

"Of course, jellybean." He apologized as he walked away, "Excuse me, Richard." When they got into the kitchen, Jed got a glass from the cabinet and filled it halfway with cold water and handed it to his daughter. "Here you go, Ellie."

She took one sip and handed it back to him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Don't you want to finish this?" he asked, confused.

"No, I'm not thirsty. But you looked like you wanted to leave. Do you want the water instead?"

He chuckled and bent down to kiss her blonde curls. "You are wonderful, Eleanor. Are you having a nice day?"

She shrugged. "Max isn't very nice."

"What did he do?" Jed asked, jumping into defensive father mode.

"He keeps telling Lizzie she's wrong and I don't think she's wrong but Max says he's a boy and he's older so he knows and she doesn't because she's just a girl."

Jed felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle at the idea of this boy saying such things to his daughter. "I'll have a talk with him," he said definitively. "Why don't you go wash up for dinner. Get Liz to help you, okay?"

Ellie nodded and went out to collect her sister. Jed went to find Max.

"Max, I haven't gotten to talk with you in quite some time," he said pleasantly. "Tell me what you'd like to do with your life."

Max, a short and skinny boy with pasty skin and perfectly coifed blonde hair, lit up and puffed out his chest. "I'm going to be President one day."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well you know how a person gets elected President? By listening to people's ideas and getting people to like him and knowing that he can be wrong sometimes. No one likes a person who makes himself look smart by making other people feel dumb. And no one likes a person who thinks he's better just because of how old he is or because he's a boy," Jed explained in a quiet, forceful tone.

Max looked very confused. "What?"

Jed could see that the boy wasn't as bright as others in his life had told him he was. "My daughters are younger than you are and they certainly don't know everything, but I don't ever want to hear that you think you're somehow better than them or any other girls just because they're girls. You might end up working for a woman one day, and you'll end up looking very foolish if you try to continue like this," he warned.

The boy walked away looking thoroughly shaken. Jed was quite satisfied with himself.

Dinner was a rather stilted affair, as the Miller family had successfully alienated everyone else at the table. The Bartlets and Barringtons were doing their best to remain polite and friendly, but they were all clearly uncomfortable. Thankfully, Theresa claimed she had a headache and insisted Richard take her back to the hotel. Max was the first one out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was excited on Sunday. Jim and Louise were taking the girls to the woods just outside of town while Jed and Abbey were visiting friends in Boston. They'd be spending the night in a hotel in the city before picking up the girls on Monday to go back home to Manchester. So after church, everyone piled into the separate cars and went on their way.

Jed and Abbey were both very much looking forward to their day in Boston. Even though Abbey worked at Harvard Medical Center every day, having time off in Boston itself for the fun of it was so rare.

They went to a museum and walked around quietly for few hours. It was comfortable and calm and such a relief from their usual hectic life with demanding jobs and growing daughters. Abbey stood at one end of a room in the museum and watched Jed study each work of art. Even though he didn't know much about art and therefore didn't have much of a reference from which to truly appreciate each and every painting, he examined each painting and sculpture so intently. He read each plaque carefully, taking note of the artist's name and the title of the work and the year in which it was completed. Abbey knew he was always searching for connections to things he knew in that big brain of his. He was just so interested in everything, so curious about things he didn't know, always wanted to learn more. These traits made him a wonderful professor, brilliant writer, and the perfect person to be on the State Board of Education.

Jed suddenly felt Abbey's absence and searched the room for her. But she wasn't far, standing near a wall and looking right at him. He smiled and reached out to her. She smiled back and walked over to take his hand. They went through the last few rooms of the museum hand in hand.

By the time they checked into their hotel and freshened up, it was time to go to dinner. Luckily, they were meeting in the hotel restaurant. Abbey had brought a tight purple dress with a slit up the side, knowing her husband would appreciate the view. In the elevator on their way to the lobby, he told her as much.

"And here are they are, the amazing Bartlets!"

Jed grinned and gave his dear friend a hug. "The magnificent McGarrys! It's been a long time, Leo."

Abbey and Jenny warmly embraced. "Jenny, you look absolutely wonderful. I can't believe it's been almost two years!"

"You're the busy one, Dr. Bartlet," Jenny replied.

"Which one would you be referring to?" Jed asked with a cheeky grin.

Leo rolled his eyes and laughed. "These two, I swear! Let's go to dinner and get some drinks before you bowl me over with your accomplishments this time."

The pleasantries quickly morphed into discussion of their children. Mallory was a year older than Ellie and was very excited to be starting school in the fall.

"When did you know it was the right time to have another one?" Jenny asked.

Abbey immediately took a long sip of her cocktail and let Jed answer, "We didn't really plan it, actually. Liz was conceived on our honeymoon and all we knew was that we didn't want to have another baby in London. And then we were so busy once we moved to New Hampshire. I was teaching, Abbey was in med school. Ellie came as a bit of a happy accident. Abbey nearly couldn't take her third year final exams because her water broke two weeks early."

"Any more on the horizon, you think?" Leo asked.

"We've talked about it, but we'll see," Jed replied vaguely. He subtly put his hand on Abbey's leg under the table. She finished her drink in two more swallows.

"What about you two? Any siblings for Mallory?" Abbey asked, desperate to move the attention off their own family.

Leo just shrugged. "Nah, probably not. She's about to start school, and starting all over with another, as wonderful as another baby would be, just doesn't seem like it's in the cards. I barely see her as it is."

As her husband ordered another round of drinks for the table, Jenny gave a strained smile. "They certainly keep Leo busy at the law firm. He's doing very well."

"I might be leaving soon, though," Leo explained. "There's a chemical company with its headquarters in D.C. that's been asking about me, maybe to join their legal team."

"That's great! Could be a great opportunity for you," Jed said encouragingly.

"We'd have to move down there, but since you're in politics now, we might see you join us sometime soon," Leo teased.

Jed laughed. "I'm on the School Board in New Hampshire. Hardly a great political office."

"Well, you never know," Leo said simply.

As the evening went on, Abbey continued to drink. She matched Leo for the first time in her life. He came from hardy Irish stock, and that was a level she'd never reached before. Abbey was determined to forget about her worries. She wanted so much to be herself again, to not have to try so hard to be herself. She wanted to have fun with her friends and feel natural and at ease with her husband, in every aspect of their life. If ever it was the time to reclaim what they'd lost, it was now.

The Bartlets and McGarrys continued to talked and laugh. Throughout dinner, Abbey's hand would wander under the table and draw lazy circles on Jed's knee and up his thigh. Just when she would get dangerously close, she would withdraw, and Jed would have to take a gulp of his drink. But she would not be deterred for too long. He'd grab her hand to make her stop, and she would wink at him and laugh.

Leo could see what was happening and, as he often was with the Bartlets, he was fascinated. They were almost like teenagers sometimes. Of course, they were professionals and adults and maintained polite decorum as a result, but there was something always lurking just beneath with Jed and Abbey. It was amazing to watch, but Leo didn't know if he'd ever really understand it. He and Jenny weren't like that. They'd never been like that. They loved each other and they had a happy marriage, but the Bartlets were something else entirely. Leo smiled, happy to see his friends so happy together. Even if he never had and probably never would experience anything like that himself. But fairytales aren't real for everyone. Leo polished off another drink and gave Jenny's hand a small squeeze on the table.

Thanks to Abbey's naughty behavior all through dinner, Jed could barely calculate the tip when he paid for dinner—Leo had tried to pay, but Jed insisted. He also was silently insisting on taking his wife upstairs as soon as possible. Their goodbyes to Leo and Jenny were hurried as a result, though Jed had a feeling that they understood.

They couldn't even wait until they reached their hotel room. They stumbled arm in arm to the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, Jed pulled Abbey into a fiery kiss. She had his shirt halfway unbuttoned by the time they got to the room, and she sucked on his neck as he fumbled with the key.

After nine weeks, Jed was far too eager to take his time with her, as he knew he should. It was probably the alcohol. He pinned her up against the wall and pawed at her through her dress. She moaned, urging him on. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Eventually they did make it to the bed, their clothes littered along the way. Abbey vaguely realized that Jed was absolutely correct about waiting until they were out of her parents' guestroom. They surely would have woken up the whole house. As it was, she was fairly certain the other guests on the fourth floor were all vividly aware of the reunion occurring between the couple in room 408.

Blinding light streaming from the window rudely woke Abbey the following morning. She sat up with a pained groan. Jed's arm was draped over her from where he was passed out on his stomach beside her. Her eyes stung from failing to remove her makeup from the night before, and her head was pounding from the inordinate amount of alcohol she had consumed. She tried to piece together the night before. The memories came flooding back and she smiled, proud of herself and her hardworking husband.

But then she realized: they hadn't used any protection. A cold wave of nausea swept over her, unrelated to the hangover. The first time they'd had sex since the miscarriage, and they hadn't remembered to use a condom.

Abbey leapt out of bed and immediately got into the shower, trying not to panic. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Yes, they'd had an absolutely wonderful time and it was the first time she'd felt like they were back to being themselves, but she couldn't believe they'd been so stupid. She cursed herself for getting Jed all worked up at dinner; he was usually more level-headed. Abbey snorted. That was a lie. She was the much more responsible one when it came to sex. But she'd been so desperate to be with him that she had completely lost her head.

She remained quiet all through their room service breakfast. Jed was so happy. And she didn't know that anything would come of their many rounds of unprotected sex. No need to ruin his mood. Besides, seeing him happy was slowly calming her as well.

Jed woke up on cloud nine. He felt like a better man and a better husband than he had in a long time. But Abbey was quiet. That wasn't like her. Usually the morning after something like that, she'd be flirty and full of naughty innuendo. She had no sparkle this morning. Jed began to worry that she regretted what they'd done for some reason.

"Honey, you okay?" he asked as she packed their suitcase.

"Mhmm," she replied, not making eye contact.

He didn't like that answer. When they got in the elevator, he asked again, "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Again, a useless response. He prodded further. "Abbey, I can tell something's up. What's wrong?"

"Jed, it's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing, or you wouldn't be so mopey."

That word annoyed her, breaking the barrier. "Do you know what we did last night?" she asked angrily.

"Yes, I was there," he replied quietly, eyeing the people who had just gotten into the elevator with them.

"I cannot believe we were so stupid. I guess we were out of practice or something. It was probably the booze. I don't know," she muttered.

"Abbey, what did we do?" he asked, more forcefully this time.

"We didn't use a condom and just because I was ready to have sex again doesn't mean I'm ready to get pregnant again! I can't do it again, Jed, not after last time!"

Her outburst horrified him on a few levels. First, they were in public and she was complaining about their sex life rather loudly. But more importantly, he hadn't even realized that, in their frenzied lovemaking, they'd foregone protection. And he fully agreed that they weren't ready to get pregnant again. He never again wanted Abbey to go through losing a baby again, and he wasn't ready for the stress of having her get pregnant again. "Oh my god," was all he could say.

Abbey went quiet again, this time just silently fuming. At him and at herself. They checked out of the hotel and drove back to Lincoln to pick up the girls. The only sound came from the radio. Once they were all on their way back to Manchester, they did their best to keep the girls talking about their day alone with their grandparents. Apparently they'd had a very exciting time in the woods, and Grandma Louise had made macaroni and cheese for dinner. Jed let Abbey stay quiet, so he told Liz and Ellie that Uncle Leo and Aunt Jenny said hello. Liz was particularly glad to hear about the McGarrys; Ellie had been too young the last time they'd visited to remember them.

When they finally arrived back at the farm, Abbey took Ellie inside to help her clean up the disaster area that was her bedroom. Jed took Liz out to see the horses, making sure to keep out of the way.

Ellie immediately went to work, trying to fold up all her clothes. Abbey knew it would go much faster if she just did it herself, but it was somehow nicer to take the time to help Ellie learn to do things for herself.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Eleanor?"

Ellie paused folding one of her shirts to look at her mother. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, sweet girl."

Ellie furrowed her brow. "You've been sad."

"I'm just tired," Abbey lied.

"No," Ellie refuted, shaking her little head, "Not just today but for lots of days."

Abbey sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her daughter onto her lap. "Sometimes grownup things happen to grownups and it makes things very hard."

"Did a hard grownup thing happen to you?"

"Yes. But it gets a little easier every day. I've been more happy recently, right?"

Ellie thought for a moment before nodded. "Yeah. But when are you going to be all better?"

"I don't know," Abbey admitted, perhaps for the first time.

"Can I help?"

Abbey smoothed Ellie's hair and kissed her cheek. "Just keep on being my sweet girl. You are all I need to feel better."

Ellie smiled. "I love you, Mommy."

As Abbey hugged her daughter close, she remembered that being a mother was the most wonderful thing she'd ever done in her life. And maybe she could do it again.

Meanwhile, Jed and Liz were quietly brushing the horses. Liz sensed that something had happened between her parents, but she wasn't sure how to ask, or if she even should. But she was reminded of that strange day a few months earlier, when they told her she was going to be a big sister again, and then came home and said they were wrong.

"Hey Dad, I would really like another sibling, but if it's just Ellie and me, that's okay too."

Jed was blown away by her insight. He didn't know how to respond to that. He just nodded and changed the subject. "Why don't we go in and see how Mom and Ellie are doing on that room, hmm?"

Liz put down the brush and gave her father a quick hug before running into the house. Jed followed her, amazed.

Upon reaching Ellie and Abbey still folding Ellie's clothes, Liz immediately went in to offer her help. Abbey took a break and joined Jed in the doorway. She leaned into his embrace and they watched their daughters.

"I don't know if I am pregnant again or not, but I think I'd be okay this time," she said quietly.

"You want to try again?" Jed whispered.

Abbey smiled. "Not right away. But yeah." She turned back to Ellie and Liz. "We've created incredible children. And I'm not done with that yet."

He pressed a reverent kiss to the top of her head. "I agree. We've done extremely well, so far."

Liz turned and looked over to her parents, standing in each other's arms, and smiled.


End file.
